Any Way You Want It
by oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli
Summary: Yumi wants him, but hurt him badly. Will take her back? The song is Any Way You Want It, by Journey.


Code Lyoko songfic

**Well this is something I found that I had written and though lost. I think its pretty good, though it is I bit old. And fluffy. Very fluffy, like a herd of sheep. **

**I want to dedicate this to Kittyclaw, for having helped me with my novel just recently. **

**Oh and if you like Code Lyoko, check out this forum created by the genius of Railen; ****cl.yourbb.nl/index.php**

I awoke with a sense of purpose. I hit my alarm and sat up. Rubbing sleep from my eyes as I staggered to my closet and got my clothes. I walked down my hallway and stepped into the bathroom. Thoughts about what I had planned for the day rushed through my head.

I had come to this decision a long time ago. Back around the time we had lost William. I realized that we might not survive for much longer. My mother and I used to have talks about boys, and more specifically Ulrich.

I dressed and walked back to my room. I picked up a sheet of paper that I had written out. I folded it up and put it in my back pocket. I ran down to the kitchen, gave my mother a hug and turned to leave.

"Don't forget what we talked about last night." I waved as I ran out to the street.

_Any way you want it_

that's the way you need it

Anyway you want it  


We had talked about my grades and some other things. I had started the conversation with her just so I could talk about what to do with Ulrich.

Since we had turned the super computer off us had grown further apart. We had no classes together, and every time I saw him, he was with Emily, or Aelita, and it was just too awkward to insert myself in his conversations.

He seemed happy, and the girls that he was with were always smiling and laughing. I talked with Aelita still since we were still great friends. She still got along with everyone. She said that Ulrich was only like that in public, alone he was back to his old self; internal and hard to get along with.

My mother had said that I shouldn't worry so much; that I was a pretty and intelligent independent girl and that I would be able to have any boy I wanted if I played my cards right.

That was the problem; I wanted the one boy it seemed I couldn't have. Mother said it was all in my head, that everyone wants what they can't have. Today I would show her.

_  
She loves to laugh_

she loves to sing

she does everything

she loves to move

she loves to groove

she loves a lot of things

I walked up to the gates of the school. I smiled at Aelita as she waved to me and I walked over to her. She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off; "not now Aelita, do you know where Ulrich is?"

"No, why do you need to see him?" she looked confused for a few seconds before realization dawned on her face. "I really wouldn't Yumi. Every time anyone ever mentions you he just gets mad. I don't think he wants anything to do with you."

I pushed her out of my way. "I don't care what he wants. This is something I want. _And I get what I want" _I added under my breath as I ran to the dorm buildings.

As I ran I couldn't help but remember what had started this fight.

After we had shut off the computer we had all tried to stay together. But after a month I had done something stupid, and it had cut us all apart. Ulrich had caught me with William, right after I had told him I wanted to be more than we were.

He had yelled at me, and that I could take, but then he accused me of not caring about him or our friends. I had yelled back, and then that escalated into an actual fight.

That night I had cried myself to sleep. And every night after.

_  
All night_

All night

Ooo everynight

so hold tight

hold tight

Ooo baby hold tight

I walked up to his dorm room and knocked on the door. After a few moments the door opened and Ulrich looked out at me. He looked me up and down appraisingly for a few seconds before he smiled a little.

For a foolish instant I smiled back. I took a tentative step forward and he slammed the door in my face. I tried hard not to cry. For a moment I had dared to hope I had been forgiven. A slammed my hands against the door to his room and fought hard not to let the tears flow.

"I'm sorry. Ulrich I'm so sorry." I sank down to my knees and fell against the door. "I'm sorry, what more can I say? What can I do? I really and truly am sorry." I broke then. All of the planning that had gone into this day went out the window; I started to cry.

Through my sobs I managed to choke out a further few apologies to him. I was certain he was ignoring me, but I continued anyway. At some point the door opened and Ulrich stepped out.

He sat down next to me and put an arm around me. I slid into him and looked up at him through tear stained eyes. "I'm sorry"

"I know yumi." He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "It's alright. I forgive you."

_Any way you want it_

that's the way you need it

any way you want it

that's the way you need it

any way you want it  


After he helped me to recompose myself we went out on the grounds. We walked oun into the forest and sat behind a large tree. We just sat there, watching the grass sway in the light breeze.

We looked at each other for a moment, each aware that the other wanted to say something. We looked away from each other. He was the first to speak; "yumi, I never hated you. I was angry and I didn't think. When we stopped talking I wanted to see you so badly." He leaned against me and put his head next to mine.

He turned to face me and his lips brushed against my ear; "I love you yumi." He whispered. His tone was gentle and loving. It made me feel warm inside.

_  
I was alone I never knew_

what love could do

then we touched

and we sang

about the lovely things  


That single moment changed my entire life. I looked into his eyes and saw admiration. His lips brushed against mine. My heart beat tripled. Our first kiss lasted only a few seconds but it felt like a life time.

We broke apart and looked at each other. I moved closer to him and kissed harder. The way I wanted to. I pushed him against the tree. His hands on my waist, my arms wrapped around him.

When the kiss broke we both inhaled sharply. I leaned in against him, and he wrapped his arms around me. I don't know how long we sat, leaning against the tree, holding each other.

_Oooh all night_

all night

oh everynight

so hold tight

hold tight  


I awoke in the middle of the night. The moon was rising over the clearing. I felt someone's arms around me. I looked up to see Ulrich. He was still asleep. A contented look upon his face.

I smiled to myself. I was happy, for once, truly and completely happy. I looked out across the glade and watched the moon. It bathed everything in a pale light, gave everything a spectral appearance.

I snuggled closer to Ulrich and he stirred. He put an arm back around me. "Hold tight yumi." I pressed myself as close to him as I could; "I will, it's what I want."

I kissed him and he closed his eyes. "I know, it's what I want to. Lets hold tight."

_  
oo baby hold tight_

_  
she said anyway you want it_

that's the way you need it

she said oooooo oooooooo

HOLD ON HOLD ON WHOOOOOO!!


End file.
